Losing Grip
by Billion-Dollar-Ashley
Summary: Jesse meets a girl at the store and invites her over for lunch with the team. She seems like a great person untill they find out who she's related to... [Finally Updated]
1. 01

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie Lynn... I wish I owned Dominic!  
  
Character Visions [So You Know What They Look Like]:  
  
Jamie Lynn Gail Kim [WWE] Go to raw.wwe.com  
  
Summary: After the last hijacking Dominic told Letty and Leon to get their asses out of LA. Doing what they were told the two of them head far from California. The only hard part about this is Letty has to leave Dom behind... Dom tells her it's for the best. Letty promises Dom that she will come back. Meanwhile, Mia is completely upset that she doesn't have Brain with her anymore. As soon as Dominic left him on that street the cops came and let Brain go. Brain then hauled ass to Miami to start off fresh. Two weeks later Vince is out of the hospital and working back in the garage. A month after that Jesse is also out of the hospital and back to his computer [A/N: I couldn't let Jesse Die!].  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~  
  
Jesse walked through the grocery store with a list of all the things Mia needed in one hand and the other hand pushing the cart. Jesse was nearing the end of the list. 'Finally!' he thought. He got to the last item on the list and his eyes just about fell out of his head. 'NO WAY! I'm not buying that!' Jesse thought as he looked at the word Tampons at the very bottom of the list. He looked around the store trying to find out where the tampons were. And there was no way in hell that he was going to ask one of the workers. He eventually spotted the women's products and quietly walked over to it... trying not to draw attention to himself. As he was walking & trying to decide which brand of tampons Mia would like he bumped into another cart. He looked up to see what he ran into. As soon as he saw a beautiful Chinese woman he became embarrassed for getting caught in this section of the store.  
  
"I'm... err... sorry for bumping into your cart," he said looking at her. A warm smile came across her face.  
  
"It's alright... I should have been paying attention myself," she continued to smile at Jesse. She found him rather cute.  
  
"I'm Jesse," he said putting out his hand.  
  
"I'm Jamie Lynn," she said putting her hand in his for a friendly handshake.  
  
"You got a... last name or is Lynn it?"  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"Yeah but I rather not say." She slightly giggled at that comment. 'Must be an embarrassing last name' she thought.  
  
"Umm... would you like to come over, me and my friends are having a BBQ?" Jesse asked hesitantly. Jamie looked down at her watch and then back to Jesse.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun, I have a family thing tonight so I can't stay long." Jesse smiled... he honestly thought she would say no.  
  
"Would you mind giving me a ride to my house though? My brother just told me to call him when I was done so he could come pick me up... I don't have a car," she asked.  
  
"Sure, just let me go and pay for... this shit and you pay for yours."  
  
"Okay, then I'll meet you out front."  
  
~* In The Car *~  
  
"So what do you do for ah living?" Jesse asked Jamie who was in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that I'm in the family business. Which would mean I work with cars."  
  
"Cool, so do I."  
  
"Who do you work for?" Jamie asked looking over at Jesse.  
  
"Dominic Toretto." Jesse said glancing at her then looking back to the road. 'Fuck! He works for Toretto!' Jamie thought, 'gotta act normal.'  
  
"That's cool. You can drop me off here so I can drop off the groceries at my house," Jamie said. Jesse then pulled over to let her out.  
  
"So do you need me to come and... pick you up or something?" "No, I think my brother is here so I'll just take his car, and you already told me how to get there so I'm all set;" she said getting her stuff out of the trunk.  
  
"See ya later Jesse," Jamie said walking down the street. Jesse waved before he drove off towards Dom's house.  
  
~* Dominic's House *~  
  
"So... Jesse, what's this new chick's name?" Vince asked before he kicked back a Corona. Vince, Jesse, and Dom sat on the front porch drinking beers and talking.  
  
"Jamie Lynn," Jesse answered. Just as Vince was about to ask another question a Honda 2000 pulled up in the drive way.  
  
"Fuck! What is he doing here?!" Dom said standing up. Vince and Jesse did the same. The car door opened and Jamie Lynn came out.  
  
"Wait, who is that?" Vince asked.  
  
"That's Jamie."  
  
"Hey Jesse," Jamie said walking up the steps to Jesse.  
  
"Hi, uh..." Jesse wasn't to sure what to say. Vince piped up.  
  
"I'm Vince," he said putting out his hand Jamie smiled and shook it. Mia walked out.  
  
"I'm Dom and this is my little sister Mia," Dom said pointing over to Mia. Mia smiled at Jamie.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Now, lunch is ready so everyone in the back!" Mia said. Everyone rushed to the backyard and took a seat. Vince reached for the chicken.  
  
"Since you were the first to reach out for the chicken you say grace," Dom said looking at Vince. Vince frowned but began anyways.  
  
"Dear heavenly father, we thank for all the great food and kick ass cars you have gave us... please watch over us always as we do our shit. Amen! Now let's eat!" Vince said going after the chicken. Everyone laughed at his actions and began eating & talking.  
  
"So Jamie... that's a nice car you have out there," Vince said before taking a bit out of his chicken.  
  
"Yeah, it's my brother's car."  
  
"That would be?" Mia asked... she hadn't seen the car yet. Jamie swallowed slowly before answering.  
  
"Johnny Tran." 


	2. 02

"_TRAN!_ She's Johnny Tran's sister!" Dom pretty much yelled as he plopped down on the couch, "I knew that car looked familiar!"  
  
"Dom, she couldn't be the one that you..." Mia trailed off.  
  
"No, that was Malina. Jamie must be her little sister," Dominic answered knowing where the question was going.  
  
"She can't be hanging around here Jess. You got that?" Vince said looking over in Jesse's direction.  
  
"But... she doesn't seem like a Tran. You know?"  
  
"She may not seem like one but that doesn't mean she isn't," Vince replied. Jesse looked down at his shoes. He really liked this girl and really wanted to get to know her better.  
  
" You don't want to end up getting played like a fool; so my only suggestion for you is to stay away from her," Dom said.  
  
"Plus," Vince added,"what do you think Johnny will do to you once he finds out your hanging around his kid sister?"  
  
"Probably shoot me... again."  
  
"Probably. So its agreed. No more Jamie Lynn Tran." Jesse nodded and headed up to his room silently.  
  
Mia watched him walk up the stairs and then she turned to Dom & V.  
  
"You know, I think Jesse really likes her. And she seemed really nice. I don't know why he can't just hang out with her sometimes," Mia said trying to change the boys mind.  
  
"Out of the question," Dom said,"She's a Tran, Mia. A TRAN! Their bad news and there is no way I will have one hanging around here at the fort."  
  
"Yeah Mia. All she will do is play around with Jesse's feeling for awhile, then toss him to the side, and joke about it with her brother," V jumped in.  
  
"Well, Jesse is a grown man and should be allowed to do what ever the hell he wants!" Mia replied.  
  
"I agree. As long as whatever he does doesn't consist a member of the Tran Family!," Dom said and put his hand up when Mia tried to protest.  
  
"End of discussion."  
  
'Mia's right,' Jesse thought standing up from the top stair of the stair-well, 'I don't have to listen to them...'


	3. 03

Jamie Lynn sat in her bedroom. Thinking about the events that had taken place at the Trretto household. She knew she shouldn't have gone over there for that BBQ. 'A Toretto, why did he have to work for a Trretto,' Jamie thought to her self. 

Why was she so upset about this? She had just met Jesse... yet she couldn't help to find him completly adorable. Jamie sighed. Her brother would kill her if he ever found out that she spent time with a member of the Toretto crew. Jamie didn't want to think of her brother at that moment. She wanted to think of Jesse. She wasn't sure exactlly what about him interested her, but she just enjoyed being around him... well, she enjoyed being around him during the little time that they spent together. Jesse just seemed different for all the other guys she's met. And Jamie has met many men. Most of them were nothing but dogs who she would rather die then be around ever again. They all wanted one thing from her, and it was something that she would **NEVER** give up to any of them. Herself. Most of them only acted like dogs in heat because they wanted to impress there friends... Jamie never got how acting like that would impress anyone.

Jesse was different. She knew he was. He wouldn't treat her like some whore, no matter who his friends were. She wanted to go see him again. Jamie began digging through the things on her desk untill she found a small piece of paper with Jesse cell number on it.

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

A/N: Very very short I know... I know. I'm probably going to drop the story... I'm to sure where I would like to go with it. And it's not like I update often (so far I've updated once every year :P ). We'll see what happens in the future... I will try to update more, keep the story going, and make _LONGER_ chapters.


End file.
